


On Sanity

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: Atomwave + werewolf + "You're insane!" "So are you!" - tkdgirl2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TKDGirl2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016/gifts).



He’s almost inside, almost there, almost made it, when he’s grabbed from behind and dragged backwards.

 

“What the hell are you thinking?!” the person holding him snarls, and Ray recognizes the voice as Mick. “Sneaking into a werewolf facility in the middle of the night? You’re insane!”

 

“So are you!” the words slip out, and he wishes, more than anything, that he could take them back. Mick’s sanity has long been a sore spot, and Ray had long ago sworn that he would never, ever mock it.

 

“Mick,” he says, quietly, no longer struggling against the arms holding him, “I didn’t mean that. I just meant it as a retort, not as an actual insult. I’m sorry.”

 

The voice that comes from behind him is full of suppressed hurt. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get out of this place.” Mick lets him go, and starts to jog away from the werewolves, and Ray follows.

 

“I just wanted to ask them a few questions about their culture, for my next PhD!” Ray says, waiting,  _ hoping _ , for Mick to start teasing him about how many doctorates he already has, how soon he’ll start studying ducks or something. “As a member of the oppressing class, it’s my duty to understand them, to figure out how to help them.” Silence.

 

They slow from a jog to a walk as they get farther into the forest, closer to the human communities, but Mick’s still walking ahead of Ray, not beside him, and it feels terribly, horribly,  _ wrong _ .

 

Ray promises to himself that somehow, he’ll make things up to Mick, and undo the hurt he caused. No, not undo - there’s no way to truly do that - but repair it. Mick deserves that.


End file.
